Steampunk Kingdom
History of the Kingdom, Overview The Great Wars and Unification The great wars are an example of many corrupt civilizations with unable leaders squandering over land, to think that the Steampunk Kingdom was once like this is sickening, the king has done all he can to erase most of the history and all we know is that in the end a righteous, true power won and our king and his line have ruled the planet ever since, a true unification of our people. The Known History ''' After unification their was a golden age of technological development and government control, in the beginning people despised the king, seeing him as a tyrannical psychopath, but over time they fell in line and knew he was doing something right as because of him the race in general had improved much much faster and was already on their way to making a space elevator, after the completion of the elevator much more had been done by previous kings and now we are currently in the age of King Robert Rejoice, may we pray that our king will bring us great tides of fortune. '''Overview of the Kingdom The kingdom is a space faring empire nation that is xenophobic to any species that differs from their own greatly (Space Snails, Lizard People), the smartest minds in the kingdom spend much of their life researching for the better of man. The peoples loyalty to the king is unbreakable and they will never spill information to other species or peoples (Special Ability). The population is massive and this is thanks to the bio-lab which slowly terraforms planets and produces a large amount of recourses needed for massive populations to survive (Special Technology). Currently the Kingdom is planning in fortifying it's system immensely before expanding to other systems, even though they can go to neighboring systems. Government of the Kingdom Government of the Kingdom The kingdom is an Enlightened Monarchy, this in short words means that the kingdom focuses most of it's research and technological advancements to civil and economic purposes, but this does not mean military tech cannot be prioritized, all that is needed is the support of the people which is unwavering making this the perfect government for the Kingdom. # The King and his family have next to all authority. # The Lords Tax Collective members help make sure the economy is stable. # The Peoples Council suggest ideas for the king, they don't have much save but they make the people happy. Economy, Education, Alien Protocol Economy of the Kingdom The economy mainly exist to make sure that the king doesn't spend too many recourses on a dream he had, but it also exist to keep civilians in their place and is also the reason the Lords Tax Collective was created, to collect the taxes of the people. This is also used for trade with space merchants that refuse to donate recourses, their is no GDP as at the moment for all we know, we are the only empire in space. Education of the Kingdom The education system is very complex, first a child is sent to an entry school so they may get used to the environment, they are then sent to one of five schools which each show a different branch of learning, this is chosen by parental advice and the child's interests seen by cameras, these five branches are Beginners Technology, Beginners Social Studies, Beginners Math, Beginners Strategy, Beginners Leadership. While the students grow up, they transfer to a dozen different schools until they reach an advanced version of what they studied, those who are extremely intelligent are sent to secret schools located around the planet of Rejoice to become world leaders and advisors to high ranking officials. Alien Protocol The alien protocol is to ally any empires, if their is any that are similar to the neanderthal human genome. Any other races are seen as instant enemies or disliked to the empire as they are seen as parasites or space viruses spreading throughout space. Species and Culture Species The main and only species of the Kingdom is the human (neanderthal). Stronger and bulkier than their extinct cousins homo sapiens the neanderthals also have larger brains and are naturally strong, but slow. Culture The culture is Kingism, the people see their king as a godly figure that brings them good fortune. Nonbelievers are near non-existent in the kingdoms main system. The king also reinforces the belief in him by creating many glorious statues of himself and his family line all over colonies and the home planet. Homeworld, Geography, Climate Homeworld of the Steampunk Kingdom (Rejoice) The planet Rejoice is the capital planet of the Steampunk Kingdom, the planet that had given birth to mankind to fly into space. The planet itself is very large and sustains life, it is a continental world. It is the most heavily defended planet in the system with 2 space stations and 5 defense platforms. It is also the most technologically advanced planet in the system with 3 bio-labs, the kings castle, the main research station, 4 space elevators, and home to the largest population in the system of 1 trillion inhabitants, in the rejoice system. Geography of Rejoice The planet of rejoice consists of 3 continents, two of which are it's poles and one is a super continent known as Pangea, the planet is a continental world with weather and tectonic plates moving the continents around. Weather is rather calm due to technology improving the climate to such a state, even with technology their are still remnants of fossil fuel use from the ancestors. Climate of Rejoice The climate of rejoice is calm, only being volatile at the poles, with storms such as snow blizzards and snowy-thunder storms, this does not really affect survival at all due to technology. Colonies and their progress Fossil (Rejoice System) Fossil has been given it's name for good reason as it is filled with tons upon tons of dead organic material and ores. It is home to 250 billion inhabitants and is the only other planet in the rejoice system, It is an tomb planet. Jooputur (Mushroom System) Home to the spiciest mushrooms in the known system and also a living hell the only way this planet has been colonized is due to balloons being used to colonize in it's atmosphere. Systems owned by the Steampunk Kingdom Rejoice System This system has two planets which are named Rejoice and fossil, it is mineral and energy rich. Mushroom System The system is home to one planet named Jooputur and many asteroids, mineral rich with a large amount of fungi life which is edible. Technology . . . . . . . . Special Technology/Ability . . Kings Military . . . . . . . . . . . Category:SAP3 Category:Empire Category:Featured